RawkHooves (An MLPBand Insertion Fan Fiction)
by HeadBangingBrony
Summary: So everypony knows that Rainbow Dash is awesome. And her musical style is no different. But she isn't the only one. Enter the world of Equestria, where the most important things are Friendship, Help, Hope, and Heavy Metal. (In this fanfic, I take rock, metal, nu-metal, punk, and soft rock bands, and insert them in the world with ponified names. Feel free to suggest a band to me.)
1. Prefix: Rainbow Dash at a Concert

Somewhere in Califoalia...

Rainbow Dash was in pure bliss. Her head ached, all four of her hooves hurt, and she was perfectly dehydrated. _But_, she thought, _I've never felt better in my life._ The music flowed through her body as though she was a piece of some huge electrical circuit. The flashing lights were giving her a visual high like nothing else. She had managed to get to the front of the crowd, pinned against the stage. In front of her, one of her favorite bands, Of Pride Ponies, was closing their performance with "Glass Hearts." Behind Dash was three hundred and fifty seven other fans, screaming and moshing along with her. All of a sudden, there was a slight lull in the music, and the singer shouted out, "Part this sea of faces!" The cyan mare smiled wickedly, knowing full well what came next. The entire room full of ponies split in two, packing against the east and west walls of the building. Dash counted to three under her breath, and the song's intro was repeated. "GGRRRR... BUCK!" And with that one single word, everypony ran to the center of the room in a full metal wall of death. As Rainbow Dash continued moshing for all she was worth, she slowly felt the toll of her physical state creeping up on her. Finally the song ended, and she felt the last of her energy leave her. Her world faded to black, and then there was blinding light...

* * *

A/N: The original band name is Of Mice Men. The original song is "Glass Hearts." I do not own any of the bands, songs, or albums listed in this story; With the exception of lyrics I wrote. The intro doesn't say buck, but enough said. Also, future chapters will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Nine months earlier, in Ponyville...

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" Rainbow Dash was flying fast and hard, coming dangerously close to pulling off an accidental Sonic Rainboom. She pumped a hoof in the air and let out a whoop, barely able to contain her excitement. She was thoroughly unaware of the ever-growing-closer Town Square bell tower, until it was almost too late.

_Oh, sh-,_ she thought as she finally saw it and veered hard left. She clipped the weather vane and turned around, flying backward, and wiped some sweat from her forehead. As she turned back around, she gasped and air-braked hard, trying to avoid the tree she was about to fly into, but it was too late. As she slammed into a branch, she thought, _There had better not be any Wonderbolts around to see this._

As she fell, she closed her eyes and braced for the imminent impact... But none came. _Am I in heaven?_ she thought. Slowly, she opened one eye to find herself floating about a foot off of the ground. "What the... " she said before she was cut off by a soft, beautiful voice.

"What in Equestria could have had you so distracted that you flew into your favorite napping tree?" the voice whispered. Rainbow Dash looked down to see a pair of hooves wrapped around her stomach. She followed them up there respective legs to see a creamy yellow pegasus with a pink mane grinning goofily at her.

"It would be my best friend who watches me crash and burn, then decides it's a good idea to catch me before I'm finished," Dash joked. "Think you can put me down there, Flutters?" Fluttershy slowly lowered the cyan mare to the ground, and landed in front of her.

"You didn't answer my question," she said. "Why were you so distracted?"

"Omigosh, you'll never believe what happened to me!" Dash yelled excitedly. "I was down at Sugarcube Corner, ordering my favorite cupcake; You know, the butter cupcake with mint icing? So I pay Pinkie, and from behind me, I hear someone say, 'Aw man... That was the last one...' I turned around to apologize, and I froze. It was Hay Ley! The singer from Paramane! Omigosh!"

Shy laughed quietly at her friend's antics. Although she had never heard any of the band's music, she was familiar with who they were and how popular they were. She could understand Rainbow Dash's excitement. "Is that all?" Shy asked.

"No, it gets cooler! Like twenty percent cooler! I gave her the cupcake, and she gave me two front row seats and backstage passes to their show here in town! Can you believe it?!" Rainbow Dash was now fluttering off the ground slightly, still unable to contain her excitement. Fluttershy grabbed her hoof and pulled her back to the ground gently.

"That's wonderful!" she said softly, happy for her friend's great fortune. "What are you going to do with the other ticket?"

"Well, see, that's just the problem... I don't know who to give the other ticket to. You see..."

Three hours earlier, at the Ponyville Library...

"You mean to tell me, you actually secured tickets AND backstage passes to a sold out concert for Paramane?!" Twilight Sparkle was incredulous. She had been trying to get her hooves on a ticket for months! "How did you manage that?!"

"I told you, I ran into Hay Ley at Sugarcube Corner," Dash said. She was trying desperately to keep up the facade of cool, although inwardly, she wanted to scream and fangirl along with Twilight. "So... Do you have something planned for the other ticket?" Twilight asked nonchalantly.

Rainbow saw right through the charade, but decided it might be fun to play along. "Well... I don't know... Maybe I could give it to Applejack." She saw Twilight cringe, although it was obvious she was trying to hide it. "Or maybe I should take Rarity..." Twilight's eyes widened slightly. "I know! Maybe I'll take Angel!"

"Why in Equestria would you do that?" Twilight finally said, unable to hold back any longer. "You hate Angel! You're always calling him a demon bunny!" Rainbow Dash laughed long and hard, confusing Twilight greatly. "I'm kidding! I don't know who I'm gonna take." Twilight sighed in relief. "Anyway, I'll see you later Twi. Bye!" And with that, Dash flew out of the library.

Back at the Napping Tree...

"Oh, Dashie, you're so bad!" Fluttershy said with a barely audible laugh. "Well, I best be on my way home. I have animals to take care of and, OH! a cute baby bird just hatched!" Fluttershy was now beaming from ear to ear. "You're probably right," Dash replied. "I have cloud patrol late tonight, and I need to get some rest." And with that, they parted ways.

Moments later, in Rainbow Dash's home...

"Oh buck, I needed this... " Dash was devouring another large bowl of tomato soup. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and her incredibly voracious appetite wasn't helping. As she finished eating what must have been her fifth bowl, she sat back and sighed contentedly. _Naptime. Definitely naptime,_ she thought.

She got up and walked slowly to her living room, laying down on the couch. Silence surrounded her, and darkness began creep up on her vision. She was beginning to feel the floating sensation of dreaming and...

_Tap-tap-tap._

_Wait. That can't be right,_ she thought.

_**Tap-tap-tap.**_

_No. Not now. Anything but..._

_**TAP-TAP-TAP!**_

_Fine..._ "Coming!" she called. She reluctantly dragged herself from the couch and trudged to the front door. As she opened the door, she tried and failed to hide the displeasure on her face. "What do you wa... Oh hi, Pinkie." Inwardly, she gave herself a face-hoof.

"Hi there, Dashie! How are you? I'm great! I was in the neighborhood and thought I might stop by and see what you were up to and see if you wanted to go get a cupcake or go shopping or maybe have a spa day or..."

"Whoa, Pinkie. Slow down. How are you even up here?" Dash questioned. "With this balloon, duh!" Pinkie replied, pointing up to the balloon that Rainbow Dash just now noticed, tied around Pinkie's waist. She let loose a yawn, and said, "Listen, Pinkie. I hate to be a damper, but I was about to take a nap. I have to work the graveyard shift tonight, and I can't be late again. What do you say we meet up in a couple days for another prank day?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie replied, "Sounds like a plan! I'll see you in forty seven hours, fifty nine minutes, and thirty seven seconds!" She then popped her own balloon and disappeared. The cyan pegasus would have been worried for her, had not she been so tired. She closed the door and slunk back to her couch, assuming her previous position and allowing the darkness, silence, and security of sleep overtake her.

A/N: The original band name is Paramore, and the real singer's actual name is Hayley Williams. I do not own either of these, nor do I own any of the bands or songs within this book. (With the exception of all original work that I composed.)


End file.
